Pokémon Master Quest
by Chryzoa
Summary: A tale about a boy striving to become a pokémon master, the friends he makes etc etc
1.

Disclaimer: All Pokémon names, and Pokémon items used here  
licensed to Nintendo© all rights reserved to them, if A problem  
arises with the company involved Game freak© and Nintendo©  
then contact my email, and I shall remove them instantly.  
  
The Journey Begins  
  
Announcer: "In a world full of Pokémon. Pokémon Trainers come and go, all striving to be the very best they can be."  
  
In the bedroom of a young boy with a certain dislike for human beings, he prepares for his journey, the journey that many have taken before him, and many after. Legacy after legacy, this tradition will follow in the hearts of Pokémon trainers across the world.  
  
He stares firmly at the ceiling of his room, in which he is surrounded with Pokémon merchandise. Downstairs he hears his mother clanging away, cooking the last meal for her beloved son in a long time. He looks bleakly at his alarm, and notices that its 6am. It is almost time for his legacy to begin. He Gets up and gets dressed, pulling on his black bootleg jeans, and boots. He does his belt in a peculiar fashion, which makes it appear that he is wearing three belts. He then pulls on his polar neck vest top and his jacket, before adjusting the belt collar on his vest top. He says a silent goodbye to his room before descending down the stairs.  
  
He opens the door, and looks at his mother, who is frantically dashing side to side of the kitchen.  
  
???: "Mom, this is unnecessary, I don't want you to want you to work yourself to a frazzle."  
  
Mom: "But son this is the last time we may see each other for a long time."  
  
???: "That's why I want to leave, knowing your in good health. I'll ring you whenever I get the chance."  
  
He says as he sits down, and wolfs his breakfast down.  
  
Mom: "Your bags packed, make sure, you take care of yourself and"  
  
???: "Mom, please don't treat me like a rookie trainer, we both know, that I know how to survive" He gets up and picks up his bag, before hugging his mom goodbye.  
  
???: "I'll always do my best mom, like you taught me too, and never give up hope"  
  
He exits the building and sets off down the road to the Pokémon Lab, where the local Pokémon professor resides.  
  
A building loomed out of the surroundings, like it appeared from now where, the building was upon the young boy. He gulped and walked in, taking in his surroundings he noticed the Pokémon, and in the corner, there was a little Eevee, it hid itself meekly as if it was terrified of the place. The boy went up to the Eevee and noticed it was different from a normal Eevee, its mane was gold, and it had crystal blue eyes that gazed at him.  
  
???: "Hi there little fellow, I am Chryzoa who are you?"  
  
The Eevee gazed blankly at him, as the professor loomed behind Chryzoa.  
  
Professor Appleton: "Made your choice already?"  
  
Chryzoa: "I choose this little Eevee"  
  
After about an hour of teaching how to use Pokéballs effectively Chryzoa set out to begin his journey. 


	2. 

Route 1  
  
Announcer: We join our young Trainee, who is heading down route 1 towards, the Town of Crimson, a city with beautiful sunsets and sunrises.  
  
Chryzoa yawned as he walked down Route 1, he looked around, it wasn't new to him, because he had walked down here many times before. Mainly to only get attacked by Rattatas and Pidgeys. He chuckled to himself as he walked along, with the Eevee trotting ever faithful beside him, it seemed she was glad to get out of the lab. She looked Curiously at the Chuckling Chryzoa. "Vee?" she said with eyes full of concern.  
  
He responded by looking down at her, and petting her softly on the head. "Don't worry its just memories, of when I was young." He said in a soft gentle tone.  
  
Eevee looked up and smiled "Vee!" she exclaimed excitedly as he petted her, she seem to enjoy it.  
  
Just then the bushes nearby rustled and a Pokémon burst out, hurtling straight towards Eevee, she barely had chance to spring out of the way.  
  
"Tatta" the Rattata snarled at Eevee. Eevee gazed back at the Rattata before charging at full throttle towards it and hitting it full on with its tackle attack.  
  
The Rattata was sent hurtling backwards into some tall grass, it came running out and hit Eevee with its quick attack. Eevee seemed to take quite a knock from that attack because she seemed dazed for a second. "EEVEE!!!" She cried almost like a war cry before her blue eyes glinted red for a brief second, she charged using her rage tackle she knocked the will to fight out of the Rattata, it lay there for 5 minutes, before Chryzoa realised it wasn't going to get back up to fight.  
  
"POKEBALL GO!!!" he shouted as he through a Pokéball at the Rattata, it hit the near fainted Rattata, but just before impact a Pidgey dove in and knocked the ball back at Chryzoa catching him full on in the face. He fell over backwards from the impact. Eevee sprang onto the Pidgeys back and sank its teeth into its wing, rendering its ability to fly. Chryzoa rubbed his face as he sprang to his feet. Eevee seeing that he was ok jumped onto his shoulder and proceeded to lick his face, Chryzoa could only laugh as this happened he threw the Pokéball at the Pidgey and caught it.  
  
It was a couple of seconds before he remembered about the Rattata, he only glimpsed its purple tail as it dove in the bush. "I guess we should get going right Eevee?" he said as they dashed towards Crimson. He looked up towards the sky as the sunset, the sky blazed with a Crimson fury.  
  
Announcer: What lurks in the dark, for our dear Chryzoa? Will he become the greatest trainer? Or will he flop and fail, like many before him? 


End file.
